


You're not gonna reach my telephone

by pinkeuhearteu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeuhearteu/pseuds/pinkeuhearteu
Summary: Jihoon shouldn't have picked up the telephone





	

  
  
Jihoon had woken up to the feeling of someone breathing down his neck, a heavy arm thrown around his waist and a long tan leg in between his. He snuggles backwards, pressing his back even closer to the half naked chest, revelling in the warm. It was just like any of the countless Saturday that Jihoon had had for the past year. After a few minutes, the warmth gets a little too much and he tries to wriggle out from under the arm around him in hopes that he would not wake up the other sleeping occupant. However he fails as he feels the person stirring, long limbs stretching out on the king sized bed. Jihoon rolls over so that he is facing the other side and a handsome face comes into view.    
  
The morning sunlight illuminates the tan skin, creating a warm glow around the male. Jihoon reaches  up to tweak the other's nose and he gets a small smile in return.   
  
"Good morning my Jihoonie-hyung." The man greets, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Jihoon's lips which were curved up in a small smile too.   
  
"Good morning my Mingu." He returns before tucking his face into the juncture between shoulder and neck, pressing a kiss into the golden brown skin. Jihoon feels a large hand roaming down his back before coming to rest just above the swell of his ass while the other plays with pastel pink hair at his nape. A shower of kisses then rains down atop his head and his cheeks are soon painted the same color as his hair.   
  
Jihoon sneakily drags his hand across slightly defined abdominal muscles eliciting a sharp intake of breath and pinches at the skin just above the hip bone.  
  
"Ow!" Mingyu cries out, body jerking away in response as his lips morph into a pout. "Hyung." He whines. Jihoon merely grins evilly, pushing Mingyu onto his back and straddling sweatpants covered hips with his bare thighs. Mingyu's eyes widen slightly at the suggestive positioning but then scrunches in pain and laughter when Jihoon launches a surprise tickle attack. He flails around, long limbs nearly taking out Jihoon's eye if not for his fast reflex, before retaliating by digging long fingers into spots where he knew Jihoon was ticklish. The pair are soon rolling around the bed in a tickle fest, laughter filling the air. At one point of time, their pet cat even sauntered into the room to investigate the noise only to saunter out again after observing his humans roll around like animals.   
  
"Stop stop, I surrender!" Jihoon cries out, trying to grab the fingers that were pressed into his sides. Mingyu finally ceases his attack at Jihoon's cry for surrender and they both take a while to regain their breath. Mingyu flops down so that he's resting his whole weight on Jihoon, breathing heavily into milky white skin.   
  
"Get your heavy ass off me." Jihoon  complains trying to push the other off him in vain.   
  
"Don't want. I'm so comfortable here." Despite saying so, Mingyu does move so that his body weight was no longer crushing Jihoon's tiny body, leaving only his limbs wrapped around the other's torso.   
  
They lay there in comfortable silence and Jihoon nearly drifts back to sleep if not for the fingers that had started climbing up his body, skating across the expanse of pale skin, across his collarbones, up his slender neck to cup his jaw. Mingyu tilts Jihoon's chin upwards, putting their nose together in an Eskimo kiss. Jihoon giggles softly but reciprocates it, small hands up cup the side of Mingyu's face. He leans in a little more so that their lips press together in a chaste kiss, soft lips meeting slightly chapped lips. Mingyu really had to stop forgetting to put lip balm now that winter was fast approaching and the air got colder and drier. Jihoon tries to pull back, but his actions are indeed by a hand cupping the back of his head, bringing it forward so that their lips could meet again. This time, Mingyu's tongue darts out to swipe across lip, running along a row of teeth and licking into Jihoon's mouth which had part open in response.   Jihoon moans softly when the tongue runs along sensitive spots in his mouth, his own tongue reaching forward to slide against Mingyu's.   
  
They pull apart a little while later, mouth glistening and pupils dilated with arousal. Mingyu lifts himself up by his forearms so that he was now bracketing Jihoon's head with them and slid a leg in between Jihoon's legs, resulting in the latter choking on a moan when a thick thigh slots itself under his groin, pressing against the half hard bulge, feeling a twitch from the other's half hard arousal against his hips too. Their lips reunite again as hips rolled against each other, soft moans accompanying as the pleasure builds. Mingyu pushes up Jihoon's oversized sleep shirt which was actually Mingyu's so that it bunched under his armpits, revealing two dusty pink, perky nipples. He slides down a little so that he can attach his lips over one of them, fingers reaching up to play with the other one. He swirls his tongue around the small nub, other hand pushing the hips that had jerked up to hold it down in place.   
  
"Minguu." Jihoon whines, fingers curling into dark brown locks, hips straining against strong hands. The younger male grins wickedly as he continues sliding down, pausing to nuzzle into the soft soft belly for a moment and grazes it with his teeth before coming to stop at the edge of Jihoon's boxer shorts. He hooks his fingers into the edge, looks up at Jihoon for consent which the latter gives enthusiastically with vigorous head nodding and pulls it down in one swift movement to reveal the hard and leaking member. Mingyu wraps a hand around it, giving it one quick stroke and dips his thumb into the slit, smearing precum around the head.   
  
"Oh f-fuck. Just get on with it." Jihoon begs, jerking his hip upwards into Mingyu's hand, hands clenching and unclenching in soft hair. Mingyu's tongue darts out to give the head soft kittenish licks as his hand slides up and down at the base. After what felt like a torturous eternity, Mingyu eventually wraps his lips around the tip, hollowing his cheeks as he slid down the hot length drawing a loud moan from the pink haired male. He goes on to bob his head up and down, alternating between sucking and licking and turning Jihoon into a moaning mess. Mingyu detaches his mouth from the cock with a loud wet pop to grab the bottle of lube from the side table. Jihoon pushes himself further up the bed to make more room for Mingyu, legs falling apart reflexively as Mingyu pushes a pillow underneath Jihoon's hips. Mingyu settles himself on his front, a palm sliding up silky smooth skin until fingers wrapped around the back of Jihoon's knee, the other wrapped around Jihoon's cock. He runs his tongue along the hard length, continuing down across the perineum until the flat of his tongue presses against the rim of Jihoon's entrance. He prods ring of muscle a few times before stiffening his tongue to slide it in. Jihoon's grip on Mingyu's hair tightens gasping at the simultaneous sensations from Mingyu's hand on his cock and tongue in him. Mingyu removes his left hand from the back of Jihoon knee, squeezing a small amount of lube onto his fingers and bring them the ring of muscles, pressing softly against the rim. Jihoon tries to control his breaths, breathing in deeply and breathing out slowly while his heart continues to beat rapidly. He sighs a little when Mingyu finally slides a finger in all the way to the knuckle. Just as Mingyu pulls his finger out leaving just the tip in before pushing back in, a phone starts ringing.   
  
They both freeze for a second before Jihoon asks, "Should I answer?".  
  
"No! Whoever's calling will probably give up soon. Let's just continue", Mingyu replies, not wanting to interrupt the mood they had had going on. The phone stops ringing after a minute and they both heave a sigh of relief. Mingyu continues sliding his fingers along the tight walls of Jihoon's ass and had just added a second finger in when the phone rings again. Mingyu's eyebrows knits in frustration as Jihoon scrunches his nose.   
  
"Let me just answer it. It might be urgent since the phone doesn't sound like it's gonna stop ringing." Jihoon stretches out a hand to grab Mingyu's hand phone which had been ringing non-stop from the bedside table, showing the caller ID to Mingyu which currently showed the name Seungcheol. Mingyu shakes his head to indicate his objection but Jihoon ignores him and slides to answer.   
  
"Hello Seungcheol-hyung?" Jihoon greets, motioning for Mingyu to pull out his fingers which the latter ignores.  
  
"Oh Jihoon-ah! The older male greets. "Where's Mingyu? I urgently need some advice from him." He continues, sounding a little panicky.   
  
"Errrr," Jihoon hesitates and looks down at Mingyu who merely shrugs before pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back in sharply. Jihoon barely has time to bite his lips to prevent himself from moaning out loud into the ears of his good friend and glares at his boyfriend who sticks his tongue out in return. "He's busy at the moment, in the bathroom." Jihoon replies as Mingyu continues, scissoring his apart to stretch them out within their tight confines.   
  
Jihoon fights the urge to let out a whine when Seungcheol continues, "then Jihoon-ah could you give me some advice?"    
  
"Errr sure hyung." The moment the words leave his lips, Jihoon regrets them. Seungcheol launches into a story about how Joshua's Birthday was coming up and he had to buy the perfect birthday present for him. But the problem was that Seungcheol didn't know what would be the perfect birthday present. At any other time, Jihoon would be more than happy to help. However as Seungcheol continues to ramble on about how he would be the worst boyfriend ever if he did not get the perfect present and that what if Joshua broke up with him because of this, Mingyu continues his ministrations, sucking Jihoon's cock into his wet mouth while thrusting his fingers in deeply.   
  
"Jihoon-ah, you're breathing a little loudly. Are you feeling alright?" Seungcheol stops to ask after he realizes that Jihoon hadn't been replying to him at all and had been breathing heavily down the phone.  
  
"Yea yea I'm fine. I think you should just go with your gut instinct and buy that guitar that Shua-hyung has been eyeing." Jihoon advices and Mingyu's a little surprised that his boyfriend was still coherent. Taking it as a sign to push further, Mingyu drizzles more lube into his fingers and presses three fingers in all the way, his middle finger grazes the sweet spot in Jihoon for a millisecond. Jihoon's hips buck up and he clamps a hand down between his teeth to prevent himself from moaning.  
  
Seungcheol continues on, "Where's Mingyu by the way? He's taking an awfully long time in the toilet."  
  
Mingyu chooses at this moment to crook his fingers against the walls of Jihoon's heat and Jihoon can't help but let out a high pitched whine "M-Mingyu." He pleads for the younger to stop for a moment with his eyes.   
  
"Oh he's back already? Let me talk to him too." Seungcheol says, oblivious the the torture he was putting Jihoon through.   
  
"Put it on loudspeaker." Mingyu says.   
  
"Hey Seungcheol-hyung," Mingyu greets after Jihoon presses the loudspeaker button with shaky hands and places the phone on the bed. "Sorry I was a little busy. Actually I'm still kind of busy at the moment." Mingyu removes his fingers, wiping them across his sweatpants before removing said sweatpants. Jihoon's eyes widened as he realizes what Mingyu is about to do. Sure enough, his boyfriend reaches for the lube while he continues assuring Seungcheol that "no, Shua-hyung would never break up with you. Just follow Jihoon's advice and get the guitar."  
  
Jihoon has no idea why but he follows along with Mingyu, but wrapping his hands around the leaking member and helps to spread the lubricant generously around it.   
  
"Yea, I think I'll go with that. Thanks for the help guys. By the way what is it that you're busy with? Mingyu-ah."  
  
"Hmmm." Mingyu hums whilst lining his cock up with Jihoon's entrance. "I'm kind of busy with Jihoon now currently." The head of the cock pushes against the ring of muscles and dips in.  
  
"Hahaha, you wouldn't happen to be doing what I think you're doing right?" Seungcheol chuckles nervously, brain suddenly piecing the weirdness that had happened through the conversation.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know that?" Mingyu smiles mischievously as he pushes in all the way to the hilt, hips meeting soft asscheeks. Jihoon bites down on his lower lip hard, a moan building up desperately in his throats.  
  
"Oh come on guys. Don't tell me you've been going at it the whole time while I was talking!" Seungcheol cries out.  
  
"Well, we are only getting the good part now." Mingyu growls out, pulling himself out before pushing back in. Jihoon can't help but let out a moan in response, not really caring now that all he could feel was the huge and hard intrusion that was managing to brush against his prostate and making him feel so good.   
  
"Youngsters tsk." Seungcheol clicks his tongue, feeling a mixture of amusement and indignation after knowing why Jihoon had been so out of it during the phone call. "Thanks for the advice anyways and bye! Don't forget to use protection!" He yells before hanging up.   
  
"Oops, too late." Mingyu shrugs. Now that the phone call had ended, they could finally focus on the task at hand. He grabs hold of Jihoon's thighs and pushed them up, practically folding the smaller male into half.  
  
"You should've stopped first." Jihoon grumbles, hand helping to hold onto one of his legs by the back of his knee.  
  
"Where's the fun in that? Plus you could have just not answer the phone." Mingyu retorts as he starts to piston his hips forward, building up speed gradually.  
  
"G-gah" Jihoon mumbles back incoherently as his insides are stretched apart relentlessly.  
  
The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the air accompanied by the moans that spilled from the lips of the two males.  
  
"You look so pretty like." Mingyu says in awe, eyes riveted on the sight of Jihoon splayed out on their bed, pale white skin and pale pink hair against the navy colored sheets, knuckles gripping so tightly onto them that they had turned white. He reaches a hand down between them to take Jihoon's neglected cock in his large warm hand and gives it a few strokes.   
  
"M-Mingyu, I'm s-so close." Jihoon sobs out, hips not knowing whether to push down into Mingyu's cock or to push his cock up into Mingyu's palm.  
  
All Mingyu can feel is the tight wet heat of Jihoon sucking him in and he feels his orgasm creeping up slowly.   
  
"I'm close to." He grunts, hips faltering a little in their rhythm.   
  
"O-oh oh." Jihoon cries as the head of Mingyu's cock slams repeatedly against the bundle of nerves. He stretches an arm out to hook it around Mingyu's neck, dragging the taller male down to bury his face against tan skin in the crook of Mingyu's shoulder, fingers digging painfully into Mingyu's other shoulder. It also meant Jihoon was really close to coming, small whines falling from his lips like music to Mingyu's ears. Mingyu increases the speed of his hand on Jihoon's cock, hips never ceasing their movements as his own orgasm looms just up ahead.    
  
Mingyu feels it when Jihoon comes, the small male's entire body tensing up beneath his and he yelps when Jihoon bites down hard on his shoulder muffling his moan as hot ropes of cum spill between their abdomens. Mingyu thrusts a few more times before pulling out, he strokes it a few more times and his cum soon joins Jihoon's own on the latter's pale tummy. The tall male staggers of the bed to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to help clean them up. After he's wiped all traces of cum away, he flops down onto the bed beside where Jihoon was already dozing off. He pulls his boyfriend towards him, arranging pliant limbs to splay out on him comfortably and resting the pastel pink head on his chest. Running his hand through said soft pink locks, he drifts off to sleep too.  
  
A few days later at Joshua's birthday party, Seungcheol does gift joshua the acoustic guitar which the birthday boy receives with teary eyes. He carefully puts the precious present down on the floor before throwing himself into the arms of his awaiting boyfriend. Later while they were just chilling in the living room, Seungcheol recounts the story of how Jihoon and Mingyu answered his phone call whilst fucking, adding a few exaggerations and with a horrified face, resulting in the gang of friends laughing at him. Mingyu grins widely and pulls his blushing boyfriend into his lap, planting a loud wet kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Get a room!" Soonyoung shouts and the whole room bursts into laughter once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Jigyu is my favorite smol-tol OTP and as you can tell, I probably have a thing for morning sex OTL


End file.
